Only an Angel
by PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: "They don't care about our struggle because they don't see it. They don't care because it doesn't affect them. They don't care about your troubles, and they never will." Balthazar and Cas have a heart to heart. BalxCas, hint of Wincest, onesided Destiel.


**Only an Angel**

**Authors Note: You know, I'm kinda sad there isn't more CasxBalthazar stuff on the site, but I guess it's still a new thing. I'm hoping more will come about. Also this takes place between Sam getting his soul back and Balthazar flinging the boys into the 'real' world. I'd also like to say that Balthazar should be in more episodes because writing him was hard because I don't know him enough as a character yet. Anyway, let me know what you guys think! **

Balthazar swoops in with the silence that only an angel can accomplish.

"You are late." Castiel says devoid of emotion.

"You are lucky I came at all brother, I do have a few things of my own to be concerned about."

They're meeting in a back alley, one that is far away from the Winchester boys.

"As do I." Castiel is quick to point out with a stiff face.

All of a sudden the tense look on Balthazar's face seems to morph as it becomes a smile. "Then let's be quick Cassie."

"Why did you tell Sam Winchester to kill Bobby Singer?" Castiel doesn't waste a moment getting to the issue, not that he ever does.

"I didn't. I simply gave him a way to keep his soul out of his body." The angel said with a grin.

"Why would you help him? What purpose are you serving?" Castiel is not pleased. It seems as though less and less people are on his side.

"I thought you would want me to help a Winchester, isn't that your MO now-a-days?" Balthazar asks cockily as he observes Cas. It really has been too long.

"I am working to save Heaven, the Winchester's simply have a way of getting involved." Castiel answers, although both angels know it's a lie.

"If that is what you want to call it." The smile on Balthazar's face has only grown.

"You did not help Sam for my sake. I will ask again; why?" He stands stiff as he asks. He's willing to fight, but he hopes he won't have to.

"Because even the demons knew that putting Sam's soul back was a bad idea, you said so yourself. I was helping to prevent that mistake from occurring." Balthazar justifies. To him this is mostly a game.

"You do not have the right to make that judgment." Castiel says, but there is little emotion in his voice.

"Apparently, neither does Sam." Balthazar says with a laugh.

"It was up to Dean. And while-"

"Why is everything always up to Dean?" Balthazar asks with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Many things are out of Dean's control." Castiel defends.

"And many things are put in Dean's control." Castiel doesn't answer. "He is human Castiel, and there is so much he doesn't understand."

"The human's are smarter than they have been given credit for." It's true. The Winchester's have taught him that lesson many times.

"Dumb luck, does not constitute for brains." He doesn't understand how Castiel can have such faith in the humans.

"If Bobby Singer had died, the complications would have been tremendous." Castiel switches over his argument.

"And if Sam had become a drooling pile of nothing on the floor, the war would have been lost." Balthazar counters. "Without Sam, there is no Dean. And without Dean, there is no you."

"I function without Dean." Castiel understands the implication of weakness.

"I haven't seen you do so since meeting him. He blurs your judgment, and he doesn't care." His tone has taken a turn for the worst.

"I know he is a selfish creature-"

"I wouldn't call him selfish," Balthazar says with a smile. Castiel looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"If he was selfish, he would believe the world revolved around him. Instead his world and everyone else's must revolve around Sam. He's more Sam-centric that anything." Castiel doesn't answer. He can't argue.

"There is no room for you there Castiel." Balthazar says with almost tender eyes. "As long as his brother exists, Dean loves no other. He cares for no other. You are not a priority. You are simply a tool to get him from point A to point B."

"They are my friends." Castiel says strongly.

"They will put each other before you every time. You know that brother." He does. "But it doesn't matter, because they don't love like we do." Balthazar says as he places a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel pulls away. "They are on our side."

"They don't care about this war." Balthazar says as he laughs. "They don't care about our struggle because they don't see it. They don't care because it doesn't affect them. They don't care about your troubles, and they never will."

Balthazar places his hand back on Castiel's shoulder. "Human's are beautiful creatures, but oh so selfish. And the more time we spend on Earth with them, the more we understand it. The more we want to take part in it. The greed, the selfishness, the lust. Even with our grace intact we want it all." Balthazar says easily. "But of the things we want, we can only take so much from the humans. The humans are not like us Castiel. They don't understand as we do. They can't love as we do."

Castiel knows he is referring to Dean. And if he is honest he knows Balthazar is right. Dean can't love him while he loves Sam. Dean can't love anyone while he loves Sam. He knows that Dean doesn't care about his cause or even understand it. But that doesn't mean he doesn't want him to.

"As long as you are with the Winchester's, you serve them." He finishes.

"I do not serve them." Castiel has made that clear to Dean several times.

"Then allow them to serve you. I have a plan Castiel, and I need their help." Balthazar says as he traces his thumb on Cas's shoulder.

"Does this mean you are joining my side of the war?" Castiel asks.

"At this point, I don't have much of a choice."

"Will they be hurt?" He can't bring himself to not be concerned.

"Only if they aren't able to keep up with the game." Balthazar says as though it's an unlikely possibility.

"I shall inform them." Castiel says.

"They can't know. This plan must be kept from them." Balthazar says looking at Cas expectantly.

"…Alright."

"Then I shall see you again soon brother." Balthazar says before leaning in to kiss Cas full on the lips.

And with that Balthazar is gone.

"They may not love like us, but we are learning to love like them." Cas says before disappearing. He has many things to do.


End file.
